Living Dangerously
by InGenworker
Summary: They stared deep into each other's eyes and saw something. Something growing every second. Lust. WARNING: Affair Fic, Slight Weasley bashing. On Hiatus!
1. An Almost Sexual Encounter

**Living Dangerously **

Daphne Greengrass was not happy. Not only had she woken up by falling out of bed this morning, got hexed in Transfiguration by a Ravenclaw, Hit her head on a low hanging torch on her way to the dungeons, and now she had just been given detention by her own bloody Head of House!

She and the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', most commonly known as 'Harry Potter' had been paired together in their latest Potion's lesson. Now she was facing Detention for the rest of the week because hers and Potter's Potion had exploded in their faces. And then, to make it worse, Potter tried and blame the entire thing of her! The nerve of him! If he hadn't of bumped into her as she was pouring the Thestral secretion into the cauldron then there wouldn't have been too much in!

"That's enough Greengrass! Potter! I won't hear another word of it! You will both serve after school detentions with me for the rest of the Week!" Severus Snape, her Potion's Master, shouted.

Daphne just tried to remain calm. She had a reputation between the Professors as one of the Smartest Student's in the School, second to that Mud blood Granger. This had been her first time getting in trouble during Potion's, Hell; it was probably the first time any Slytherin Student got in trouble in Potions! That wasn't why she was trying to remain calm though. When the Potion exploded it released all of its boiling fumes into the air. She had sweat dripping from her brow, and in several certain other places. She couldn't afford to get any hotter, she was absolutely boiling, but she really hoped it didn't show. She had another reputation, but this one by her fellow Students.

She had a rather popular Nick name going through the School, '_The Ice Queen of Hogwarts'_. Which let's face it, sound's pretty cool. She was known to be, Stubborn, Emotion-less, Cold and famously Aggressive.

"Sir, not to make this sound bad or anything, but what am I doing here?" A voice said from beside her.

"As I have already said. You and Miss Greengrass have failed to complete your potion, and also succeed in sending Zacharias Smith to the Hospital Wing. Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of place." Snape said coldly.

Harry groaned aloud. Not only had he been wrongly accused of exploding his Potion, but now he was also given detention with a Slytherin. It was bad enough that it was a Slytherin, but Daphne Greengrass? The Ice Queen of Hogwarts! He had to be joking! He would prefer to be sat on by Hagrid after the Thanksgiving Feast than spend any more than a Second with her! He didn't even understand why Snape keep's giving him so many detentions; surely he had to be getting bored of it by now. Of course now though, he had gotten used to it. He remember back in his first year when he received his first ever detention with Snape, he had been utterly terrified for his life. But now, it just seemed to get old. Even Hermione had stopped getting surprise by it now.

As Harry and Daphne's class left the Potions Classroom, Hermione had acted no different to any of the other times he had received detention, and just watched him pitifully, shaking her head. Ron on the other hand was quite different. He had treated Harry like he had just become a Dad. He cheerfully patted his best friends back and said, 'Make him go insane' before leaving with Hermione. Of course Daphne had watched this whole interaction between friends in disgust.

Having a Nick name like hers didn't earn her many Friends, not that she really wanted any in the first place. 'Friends are only Friends when they want something' she had once said. The closest thing she had to a Friend was her Half-Sister Tracey Davis. Daphne and Tracey had been friends since before they were born, and continued this friendship throughout their years at Hogwarts. While Potter's friends left, Tracy had given her a stiff Blink-and-you'll-miss-it- nod and then left without taking a second look.

Harry looked down at his watch. 9:00 Am. It wasn't that bad, if he could get out of here early enough he could make it down to the Quidditch Pitch or spend some time with his Girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He looked over to Greengrass, and like any normal bloke, briefly examined her bumps and curves. Just because she was a Slimy Snake, doesn't mean she couldn't be attractive. And blimey she was, calling her attractive would be an insult.

She, like every other girl, was wearing the basic Hogwarts uniform, but with slight changes. Her skirt was far too high, Harry just hopped that it was a shadow he was looking at down there. Three extra buttons had been un-done from her T-shirt, exposing a Cleavage so large you could ski down. Her long blonde hair rested on her shoulders, while normally it is the class rules to do long hair back in a bun during Potions, but then again, she was a Slytherin. There was also something else though; she was redder than the Weasley hair. At first Harry thought she had seen him checking her out, but then it caught on just how hot it was in here. Harry forced his eye's away from his Potions Partner and focused on the God Ugly being known as Snape.

"For the next three day's you will both return to this same room until you complete the Potion, it being nothing less than perfect. Am I clear?" Snape asked.

Harry and Daphne briefly nodded.

"Good, you already know the ingredients and where to get them. If you need me I shall be in the Staff room. _Don't_ need me. I shall be back in half an hour, when I return I expect the Potion to be over half way complete. Any Questions?" He asked coldly.

The Two shook their head and watched as their Potions Master left.

"Merlin it's hot in here!" Daphne shrieked, ripping of her tie and launching it half way across the dungeon.

"No point standing around then. Let's get to work." Harry said coldly.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do." Daphne commanded.

Harry scowled at her, but didn't rise to it.

Daphne smirked as he clenched his fists and approached their burn marked cauldron. He quickly snatched up the first ingredient of the table and began pouring separate drops into the Cauldron. She did have to admit it, he was kind of cute. Gryffindor or not, Harry Potter was fit, end of conversation. Unfortunately she hadn't had time to divert her eyes and he caught her staring at him.

"What? Just get over here and help me, I'm not doing all the work again!" Harry snapped.

'_I shouldn't have said that.'_ Harry thought.

"What do you mean again! You hardly did a single thing! It was all me!" Daphne yelled.

"What are you on about you crazy cow! You just sat around and watch me! You even put your feet up!" Harry yelled.

Daphne scowled at him. She was better than Him; she wasn't going to let this stupid boy ruin her reputation as the second smartest girl in the school. She pushed up her sleeves and approached him.

"What ingredients do you need?" She asked with a fake smile.

Harry stared at her coldly, "Get me the Chizpurfle Carapaces. They are under there." Harry pointed to a table across the room.

"Get me the Chizpurfle Carapaces, What?" She asked in a fake sweet tone.

Harry glared at her again. "Get me the Chizpurfle Carapaces. _Please_."

She smiled at him sweetly and turned on her heels. She gently skipped over to the table and bent down. Harry almost groaned out allowed as he laid his eyes on the most extraordinary Bottom he had ever seen. He didn't know what it was about it; it looked like any other, maybe slightly larger than the rest, but this way by far the best. It would make Fleur Delacour look on in envy. Unfortuanly Harry's eye full was interrupted when she found what she was looking for and stood up.

"There I've, helped. I'm done." Daphne said handing him the Chizpurfle Carapaces.

"Greengrass! Can we just get this finished? I don't want to be here anymore than you do!" Harry yelled at her.

She had only just taken a seat on her stool before she was back on her feet.

"Well, there was a simple solution to that! If you hadn't had pushed me I wouldn't have dropped the bottle in! Would I?" She knew this wasn't completely true, but the real way sounded like an accident.

"I didn't push you! Your giant arse was taking up half of Hogwarts!" Harry snapped.

"Oh that's rich! You are in no position to be insulting somebody's body, Scarhead! And I don't have a giant arse!" Daphne shouted taking a step forwards.

"Oh and you are! I've already mentioned your arse, should I bother mentioning the overall Slapper look or is that too harsh? Oh wait, nothings to harsh for a Snake!" Harry shouted, also taking a step forwards.

"What's that suppose to mean! You know not every Slytherin is a Death Eater in Training!" Daphne shouted.

"Oh yeah! Of Course! Don't take me for a fool Greengrass I saw your Farther the day Voldemort returned! Right there in the Graveyard he was!"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! You know that's a lie Potter! My Farther retired from being a Death Eater after The Dark Lord got destroyed!"

"You realise you just confessed that you're farther was a Death Eater! I could go to the Ministry of Magic and turn him in!"

"Then why don't you!" Daphne screamed.

"Maybe I will!" Harry shouted.

The Two physically couldn't move any closer now. During their argument they had been approaching each other and unless they where ghost's they had reached the end of the Line. They were so close their nose's where bumming together. Both of Daphne's exceptionally Large Breast's were pushed up against Harry's Chest, almost popping out of her T-shirt. While they had been arguing they had failed to notice exactly how hot it had gotten in there. Both of their faces where steaming red with anger, almost ready to head butt each other. It was impossible to tell whether they where that red because of the heat, the sudden embarrassment of being so close, or the extreme hatred they felt for each other that this moment. Although Harry didn't want to admit it, there was something extremely erotic about this setting. A sweaty Blonde Teenage Girl with Large Breast's alone in a Dungeon with a sweaty fit, strong Teenage Boy.

Harry had become momentarily distracted by her body, and returned his eyes back to hers. Apparently, she had also been doing the exact same thing, mentally and physically. He stared deep into her eyes and saw something, something that she could also see in his. There was a sudden urge showing in both of their eyes.

_Lust._

Without a second thought on either side, the two launched themselves at each other. Daphne grabbed the back of Harry's head and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, if possible. A part of Harry was confused. He didn't even begin to list the amount of things wrong with this moment, because truefully, he didn't care. Daphne Greengrass was the hottest Girl he had ever seen in his whole life, Slytherin or not, and right now with her extremely enormous Tits pressing against his chest and her tongue viscously attacking his mouth, he just didn't care about the consequences! It took a few seconds for Harry to remember what exactly he was meant to do, but then it all came back to him.

He returned and promptly shoved his tongue down the blonde girl's throat. If someone else was there with them and could somehow describe the sound's coming from the two adjoined mouths, it would've sounded like a cross between wind howling and whistling over a barren desert.

But it wasn't enough! They wanted more! Daphne pushed her tongue as far as it could go down Harry's throat, without them both being sick. Harry returned the action; unfortunately his tongue was not big enough to fit that far down somebody's throat. Quite frankly he was glad, with the size of Daphne's tongue, if his was that big they would most certainly choked. Something suddenly brought him out of his 'What If' fantasies. Something very big was happening under his robes. With the blonde girl so close to him, it was impossible for her not to feel it prodding against her. Daphne let out a lustfull moan and did something that Surprised Harry.

With a sudden Jump, she tightly wrapped both of her legs around Harry's waist. If Harry had been a moment slower, he would have missed his chance to grab her and they would have both fallen to the ground. But her didn't, he took fist's full of the Arse he was admiring not 30 seconds ago and squeezed. Finally Harry got a breath of fresh air as Daphne squealed in surprise. Harry began wondering if he had done something wrong, even if he wanted to he couldn't have avoided grasping Daphne's amazing bottom, or she would have fell.

"Careful Tiger." She smiled seductively.

And it worked, Harry took charge and forced his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. Daphne moaned in pleasure and returned the kiss. Her long Blonde hair began falling into their face's, momentarily blocking Harry's view of her Breast's. Suddenly, the actual weight of Daphne began to kick in. Not that she was fat, or that Harry was weak, but the fact that a Teenage Girl is heavy. Harry's hand's secured her against falling to the floor, but he needed more help.

He suddenly got a bright Idea and began slowly moving forwards. Once he reached what he really hoped it was, he dropped Daphne onto the table. He was so thankful he had found the Table. He would actually be put in the Hospital Wing if he and dropped her in the Cauldron.

Just then, Harry remembered that he no longer needed to support her bottom, and pulled both hands out from beneath her. And then, as any other normal bloke would do, he went for the second best thing of a woman's body, and took a breast each into of his hands. Harry rubbed down hard on her already erect nipples, which caused her to moan into his mouth. Harry tried juggling both breast's at once, but the fact was that they were much bigger than his hands. But that didn't stop him, with one hand rubbing her breast; the other one carefully pinched her large nipple through her clothing.

"More." She moaned, coming up for air.

She bent both hands behind her back and pulled off her black cloak. All that remained now was her White and somewhat see-through T-Shirt. Once the cloak was removed Harry returned to fondling with her breasts. The kiss grew in intensity, if possible. Their teeth scraped together as they mouth raped each other. Daphne decide to stop pushing her tongue down his throat before he threw up and instead used it to explore every square centimetre of Harry's mouth. Harry took both of the Slytherin nipples and began stretching them away from her. This, if possible made her breast's seem larger, hell somebody might get mistaken and try to land a Helicopter on them. Unfortuanly, all great things come to an unsatisfied end sooner or later.

"POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING!"

Before Harry even had time to react, Snape had grabbed him by his shoulders and viscously pulled him off his Student. Harry fell onto the cold, stone floor. All feelings of Lust and excitement had just been exterminated. He looked up at the Slytherin and Ex-Slytherin. Daphne was still on the table and looked as if she had just been caught burying a body. While Snape just looked shock, looking at the two students as if they had just committed murder. Maybe, in some way, they did. The reality of what the two had just done began to sink down on them, and their looks of Terror where replaced with guilt.

"I, um, Potter! Greengrass! Both of you to your separate dormitories right now! We never speak of this again!" Snape yelled.

The two didn't have to be told twice. Daphne quickly redressed herself and ran for the door, Harry right behind her. The two left the Potion's classroom and didn't even acknowledge each other and quickly ran in opposite directions. Daphne, deeper into the Dungeons, Harry, up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the Seventh Floor. As he approached the Fat Lady, the reality began to set in even more. He couldn't even being to describe how he felt. Disgusting, Traitorous, ashamed and they where only to begin with. He finally stopped just short of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Daphne Turbain." He answered.

"Pardon?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, Gallifrey Turbain." He answered.

"Granted." She said and swung open.

He took off running again, only to run into the three people he really didn't want to see at this time. Hermione and Ron where sat on the sofa, with Ginny perch on the arm beside them. They all appeared to be deep in conversation with one another. It didn't take them long to notice their intruder.

"Harry what's up Mate? What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Harry, Snape doesn't normal keep you for that long. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"What happened? We were getting worried we were starting to think something bad happened." Ginny asked.

"Nothing Happened. You know that Greasy Git, he doesn't know where to stop. Smallest thing and it's a detention." Harry laughed nervously.

His friend's looked at him as if he'd just said all of that in a different language.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry just simply shrugged her off. "I'm fine 'Mione, just tired. I think I'm gonna turn in early."

Before the group had time to react, Harry pushed past Ron and ran up to the boy's dormitory a bit faster than normal. He collapsed his head face first onto his bed and pulled the curtains shut. He didn't even know where to begin to feel guilty!

He betrays his friend's, what remained of his family and his Girlfriend; he had had an almost sexual encounter with a Slytherin, The Ice Queen none the less! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor! Dating one of those snakes hadn't even crossed his mind in all his years at Hogwarts! _Dating?_! Who said anything about _dating_? He had committed Adultery! And to top it all off, he enjoyed it. He didn't know why he did it, but that moment in the Dungeon's with Daphne Greengrass felt righter than anything he had ever done before. Although, maybe he was over exaggerating, it was only just a kiss after all. Well, and a grope. But, he hadn't actually done anything to hurt anybody. And, it was all over now. He didn't ever have to see or speak to Daphne Greengrass again.

He moaned out aloud as he remembered that this detention wasn't just a one time thing.

He couldn't bear to even think about it anymore, he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Half an hour later, his last thought before falling asleep was,

_'Do I regret it?_'

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: The end of this Chapter has been re-written!<strong>

**Okay Hi, First ever Harry Potter Fic! I've been planning on writing this for a very long time, and I'm glad I've finally got around to it! **

**Please let me know what you think needs improving, it's 3:44am right now, so my writing skills aren't the best. Also, please let me know what you Like/Dislike about the Story, I love getting idea's off the Reviews. In fact, just please try to review in general, Haha. Also, as you can guess this isn't like my normal writing, and I did have some help from Spinosaurus666 to write Harry and Daphne's almost sexual encounter.**

**Well, if you are reading this it mean you have reached the end of Chapter 1. YYYYAAAAYYY! Make sure you return for Chapter 2!**


	2. Second Detention

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have considered every bit of help everyone has suggested, and so I have re-written the end of Chapter one, if you are reading this and it's a New Chapter, please re-read the first. Thanks and Sorry for not reaching your expectations. **

* * *

><p>The next day pasted relatively quickly for Harry. It being a Saturday meant that he had no lesson's, but also meant it was considerably a lot more difficult to avoid his friends. He had tried to act as normal as possible, if normal includes almost spitting his drink all over Neville when the Slytherin Girls had come up as the topic of conversation between the boys at the Gryffindor Table. After that Harry had spent the rest on the day at the Quidditch Pitch trying to clear his head.<p>

'_Just Two more Detentions, She probably won't even mention it. Hell, she'll probably be more embarrassed than I am.'_ Harry had tried to convince himself.

Despite his attempts, it was useless. He still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened the previous night. He tried inventing his own solutions. The most logical being that when his and Daphne's Cauldron had exploded it had released pheromones into the air. Others where just ridicules like, Voldemort sneaking into the School and placing Love Potions in his and Daphne's Pumpkin Juice. And by far his favourite was that Ginny had altered his dreams so he had thought that all of this had happened, only to see if he would stay loyal to her. When he finally ran out of weird and wonderful solutions, he finally had to except what had happened.

He had snogged Daphne Greengrass. He did have to admit it though, he could have done a lot worse. Daphne Greengrass had to be the best looking Slytherin girl there was, the rest where god awful. Millicent Bulstrode for example. If he had made out with that cow she would have crushed him when she wrapped her legs around him. Pansy Parkinson to name another. She wasn't really that bad looking, if she wasn't Malfoy's whore. And of course there's Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like her. Tracey always wore a brown woolly hat, even in the summer. He remembered once joking with Fred and George that she was growing Voldemort on the back of her head. It then occurred to him what exactly he was doing. Since when did he see any of the Snake's that way!

He needed to tell somebody. But, that would involve telling somebody. The only people that knew of 'The Daphne Incident' where him, Snape and Daphne. And he defiantly wasn't going to talk to Snape about Girls. He might not have a Dad, but he wouldn't sink that low. There was only one solution. He had to talk to Daphne. There was no way she wasn't thinking the same thing was him. They just needed to talk it all out. His thoughts began to wonder what would have happened if he and Daphne hadn't been separated. What if they had gone all the way and she had fallen pregnant? It was always a tradition in Hogwarts for if a Student fell pregnant for her and the farther to announce it to the whole School during dinner. He chuckled at the face's of the entire school when they found out that Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived and Daphne Greengrass, The Slytherin Ice Queen, where lovers.

_'Lover's? Who said anything about Lover's?_' He had thought.

His thoughts then began to drift to Daphne and what she was doing at this moment. He only begged that she had kept as quiet about this as he had. Who was he kidding? She had probably gone running straight to Professor Dumbledore and excused Harry of attempting to Rape her. But oh, how wrong he was.

All throughout the day, Daphne had been recalling moments from 'The Harry Incident'. With it being a Saturday, she had deliberately spent all day in the Library avoiding her friends. She had tried to act as normal as possible, but that wasn't easy with Pansy begging for retails of her detention. She had returned to the Slytherin common room and tired to act as normal as she could, curse Pansy and her eagle eyes. She had saw right through act and immediately began to Question her. Luckily, she wasn't in her class and didn't witness her and Harry being given to detention, if she had been, it would have been public knowledge that Daphne Greengrass had snogged Harry Potter.

Her thoughts began to drift back to Harry.

"Harry! When did I start calling him Harry?" She had thought allowed to herself in the library.

She did have to admit, she could have done allot worse. She could have been left alone with Neville _Slong_bottom. Or one of those Ginger's, the Weasley's. But no, it was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. She couldn't deny it, he was handsome. And after what she felt prodding her last night-No, she wouldn't start to think of a Gryffin_dork _like that. She couldn't tell anybody what had happened. If she had even let it slip once in the Slytherin Common Room, it would be all over the Daily Profit the next Morning.

The Only people that knew about 'The Harry Incident' were herself, Ha-Potter and Snape. And she intended that it stayed that way. If all went according to plan, she and Potter would serve the next two detentions in silence and then never mention it again. But that wasn't enough; she still knew what had happened. She had scrubbed so hard last night in the shower, attempting to erase every trace of Potter on her Body. She had used all of the hot water, as well as everybody mouthwash, much to the pleasure of her fellow Slytherin's. Thank god it hadn't had gone any further, if it did she literally wouldn't know what to do with herself. If she had fallen Pregnant with Potter's Child, she didn't even want to think about it.

Although she did have a slight chuckle as she imaged the look on Malfoy's face as she and Potter stood in the centre of the Great Hall and announced that she was having his baby. That was the only funny side of it. There's was nothing funny about the filth she and Potter had committed the previous night. She had betray her 'Friends' and the entire Greengrass Family. Hell, her father wants her to join the Death Eaters when she turns twenty! How could she live the rest of her life knowing what she had almost done!

She began to think of Harry, and what he was doing at this moment. Knowing him, he was probably laughing at her with his friends. She could only pray that he had stayed as secretive as she had done about the whole situation. Although, she had been in the Library all day, he could have spent all day telling everybody who would listen about their encounter!

Finally as the clock struck ten she was brought out of her thought's and started preparing for her detention.

* * *

><p>A Few moments later Harry stood outside the potions classroom with Snape patently waiting for Daphne to arrive. Harry really wished she would hurry up, if Snape glared at him much longer he was sure he was going to burst into flames. When she finally did arrive, Harry quietly groaned to himself. The memoires began flooding back as he saw she wearing the same outfit as she had the previous night, complete with high skirt and big Cleavage. The only difference was that she obviously hadn't attempted to put on any Make Up this morning, not that you could really tell the difference. This wasn't going to be easy. The two students briefly locked eye's for a split second, before instantly turning away in shame.<p>

"About time. Greengrass, Potter, follow me." Snape commanded.

The Two Student's instantly obeyed and followed Snape into his Classroom. Without sparing Daphne or Snape a single glance, Harry got to work and pulled the Potion ingredients out of the supply cupboard and approached the Cauldron. Thankfully, the hot air had cleared from the previous night, Harry really couldn't bear it if he saw her that Hot and Flustered again. He was to pre-occupy with measuring the amount of Billywig Stings to add, he didn't notice somebody approaching him from behind.

"If you so much as touch her again, you'll wish your Parents will have never met. Understand?" Snape sneered into his ear.

Harry glanced up at Daphne. She hadn't moved from the Door and watched him and Snape patiently, as if expecting something bad to happen.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied.

And with that, the professor left the room in silence, leaving the Two Students alone. After what seemed like forever, Daphne walked over and began helping him complete their potion. They worked in complete silence, and by the time they'd had half of the Potion complete, the hot humid fumes of the Potion had returned. As they were working, Harry tried to pluck up the courage to talk to Daphne about the previous night actives. With the tension in the air thick, the two teens did everything to avoid it having to ask one another for help.

Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Daphne?"

Daphne froze on the spot momentarily before answering. "Yeah?"

"I think um, we might need to discuss what happened last night." Harry asked nervously.

Daphne took a deep breath, she had been dreading this. Time for Plan B.

"There's nothing to discuss. The fumes from the Potion had got to us. We didn't know what came over us. That's the end of it. It was a mistake, and it will never happen again. And I would appreciate it if we could _please_ try to forget it." She stated.

Harry sighed. He had tried to discuss it all with her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he did expect to at least have one. But then again, there was a reason she was called 'The Ice Queen'. Harry started to consider that maybe she actually didn't have any emotions. What if she wasn't even human? Fleur Delacour looked Human, and she's part Veela. So did Lupin. He would have to ask Professor Dumbledore about it, it probably wasn't the best think to ask her at the moment.

"Sure." He stated.

After his last statement, the two had remained very quiet during their detention. They had occasionally crossed paths or caught one another watching them, but nothing more. A couple of minutes later Snape returned and congratulated them (Mostly Daphne) on their Potion's and sent them off. Daphne quickly thanked him and left the room without a word or a second glance back. Unfortuanly Harry had gotten stopped by Snape's arm blocking him from the door.

"I trust that there was no _inappropriate _business while I was away?" Snape asked in a somewhat ghostly manner.

"No Sir." Harry said.

"Good and I intend for it to stay that way when you serve your next detention with me tomorrow." He said.

"Yes Sir." Harry said.

As Harry began making his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, his thoughts drifted to Daphne and what she had said to him. _'__It was a mistake.'_ She had said to him. He could tell by the way she said it, that even she wasn't that sure about it. But still, she was a Slytherin. If she had suddenly fallen head over heels with him she would have acted the same. Tomorrow was his last detention with Snape, and his last chance to set things straight with Daphne. But, what was there to 'set straight'? He had gotten what he wanted, for him and Daphne never to mention it again. So, why did he feel worse than he had last night?

He needed to clear his head. Right now Ravenclaw where having their first match of the year with Hufflepuff, so the common room should be empty. He knew constantly avoiding his friends would start to look suspicious. He just needed to do it for one more day. Once his detentions were done he would never have to see and or speak to Daphne again and he could get back to his life. He suddenly realised what a big impact of his life this girl had made. Any normal boy in his situation would be constantly dreading The Dark Lord, terrified to even leave Hogwarts. But No, not Harry Potter.

In the midst of a War between to two greatest forces on Earth, Harry Potter was having Girl Trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, like I already said I have re-written the end of Chapter one after hearing some of your comments. I also have to say, whenever I can't sleep I start writing, and as you can probably guess writing at four in the morning isn't somebody's best work. But, I have check through this chapter and I believe it will reach your standards, apart from the length, that I'm Sorry about. But I will make up for it next Chapter, it's Harry and Daphne's last detention and they finally discuss about what happened and what to do about it.<strong>

**Also, I really hate the summary I have, and I would really like if somebody could help he think of a better one! Thanks.**

**Another thing, poeple have said that I need to bump it up to a M rateing. But, as I have taken extra care not the have any nudety, or cursing in it I think I can get away with T rateing, although after the next Chapter I think I will bump it up.**

**And now, I want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed. The type of stuff I normally write about gets me about 2 reviews per Chapter, sometimes none at all, so I couldn't stop smiling when I saw I had Twenty Reviews! So I thank each and every one of you. **

**Make sure to come back for Chapter 3!**


	3. A Forbbiden Affair

Harry awoke to the sound of tapping against glass. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but after they did, he could make out the fuzzy shape of his snowy white owl, Hedwig, perched outside his window. He groggily raised his head and did a quick scan of the boy's dormitory. In each bed, a man sized lump lay curled up under to sheets. He turned back to the owl.

"Hedwig, go away. Later I promise." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

Memories began flooding back to him of the last previous nights. The Potion. The Dungeon. The Detention. The Blond Slytherin girl. The Blond Slytherin girl's chest. Jesus, what was happing to him? Since the moment he woke up, to the moment he fell asleep, she was always in his mind. It couldn't be just him could it? It couldn't be. She had to be thinking of him too. She just had to be. Although, when they had spoken about it last night in detention, she had acted like she had completely forgotten about it. Although, maybe it wasn't acting? What if Daphne Greengrass really didn't have any feelings for him? Feelings? Who said anything about feelings! Did he have feelings for her?

Another light tapping brought him out of his thoughts and forced him into consciousness.

"Fine. I'm up." He groaned.

The Guilt! The Guilt still hurt her now, after two days! She was a traitor to her family and, well, could she count Tracy as her friend? Or did she fit into the family spot? Either way, she had betrayed her. Although, maybe she was over reacting. She had snogged Harry Potter, a person who has caused her whole family misery. A person who has been responsible for the imprisonment of half her family. A person who she was growing up to be trained to kill. Okay, maybe she wasn't overacting. Daphne groaned and sat up, lifting the quilt covers of her.

The Slytherin girl's dormitory was the best, well, probably the best dormitory in the school. Daphne had her own private room, as did the other girls, complete with double bed, wardrobe, bathroom and shower. Daphne had had to privilege of picking out her own bed sheets at Diagon Ally during her third year, as until that age, all the girls shared one room. The only reason the Ministry had changed that so as soon as you where fourteen, you got your own room, was probably because they had succeed in turning every Slytherin girl in class 1988 into a Lesbian. Anyway, back to her bed. Daphne had chosen two emeralds boarded green pillows, and a pearly white bed sheet. Not her best choice probably wouldn't help hide evidence that she had had a boy in the room. Well, unless she threw away the quilt, which that alone would look suspicious. But lass, Daphne had never had a boy in her room.

And she had no intention of having one in there. That is unless he was H-Wow, wow, wow, wow ,wow! She didn't even want to finish that sentence! When the hell did she start seeing him like anything other than a problem? A Sexy problem, but still a problem. Damn it, she was thinking about him again wasn't she!

Daphne quickly slipped into her sliver slippers and made her way over to the bathroom. Once this detention was over, she would never, ever, have to speak to him ever again. She just prayed he didn't try to bring something up this time. If he did, she didn't trust herself not to ignore him.

* * *

><p>The day pasted far too quickly for Harry's liking. He had woke up, let Hedwig in, gone down for his breakfast, and then ran into trouble. Ginny had obviously woken up before him, and was already having breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Of course, everything had gone wrong at that point. She had begun noticeing that he had been acting strange ever since he had come back from his detention. Poor Ginny, she was only trying to help him, it's just ashamed that if he told her why he was acting the way he was, it would her hurt in many more ways he could imagine.<p>

Back to the point, he had tried to act as normal as possible to her questions, and failed badly at all of them. In the end he mumbled something to her about helping Neville with a cactus and left the great hall as fast as his feet could carry him, without trying to look suspicious. From there he had spent the rest of his time down at Hagrids helping him feed the Gloamglozers, then clean out the Abominable Gecko, then set traps for the Polymorphs around the pumpkin patches, and basically anything else to avoid going back to Hogwarts. And the whole time, _she _had been on his mind. He only prayed that once he had talked everything out with her, properly this time, those thoughts would stop. If they didn't, and he had to live with thinking of her every second, well he didn't know what he would do. Look at him, just look at him. A week ago he had never said anything to Daphne that wasn't an insult, and now he was a jabbering wreck because of her.

Sooner or later, Harry's time avoiding the School population was up, and it was time to do his detention. And now, here he stood, beside the one professor he despised to most, waiting for her to arrive.

'_Is it that time already!' _Daphne thought, leaping off her bed.

She always spent her Sunday nights reading in her Dormitory room, and this time it and gotten a little out of hand. She was five minutes late for her detention with Harry. Potter. Not Harry. God, what was he doing to her? She honestly wouldn't put it past him is he had planned this entire out thing just to get at her. Or into her pants. Whichever, she didn't like the outcome. Daphne quickly dropped her copy of Hogwarts through the Ages II: The Return of Slytherin and quickly began to dress herself. All day, Daphne had taken extra care not to be late, how could she not? He was the only Merlin-Damn-Thing she had thought about for the past two days. And yet, here she was, randomly throwing on pieces of clothing that fitted.

She had spent hours at a time thinking of different endings this detention might have, options ranging from, getting her pregnant, to Harry murdering her and hiding her body in the Chamber of Bloody Secrets! Her most favourite (and unlikely) option being that she and Harry have a nice long chat about the Incident, then agree to just forget about it and go on with their lives. Whatever the outcome, she really needed to speak to _Potter_ when she got there. Speaking of getting there, she really needed to go. She quickly threw on her black cloak and rushed out the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Her voice came from down the hall, echoing along with her footsteps.

She rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of the Professor and himself. Yet again, she had chosen to wear her usual clothing, cleavage and all. And this time, she had at least made an effort to look nice, and had scribbled her face in makeup, a bit rushed if Harry did say so himself. Not that he could really tell. The only girl he was really that used to seeing was Hermione and Ginny, both of which never wore make up. Which, as you can guess, isn't the nicest thing to open your eyes to after a snog. Sometimes Harry wondered if this whole thing was even a bad thing. Unfortunately, Harry didn't have time to divert his eyes before she caught him. Her face turned into a half-scowl, half-blush, before she turned to Snape.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted reading. It won't happen again." Daphne apologised.

"Let's not hope it's the only thing that won't happen again." Snape scowled, and then caught on to what he had just said. "The Detentions I mean! Not_, the other thing_. Both of which I trust won't happen again. Now, both of you, inside." The two students quickly obeyed and entered the room, avoiding eye contact with one another. The quickly made their way over to their scorch-marked Cauldron and began picking up random objects, attempting to look as if they were working.

"I hope this doesn't mean you think you can get away with being late to lesson Mrs. Greengrass. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said, with a slight smirk. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it, in fear of losing more house points.

"Right, I'll be leaving you both now. I'll be back in half an hour. No funny business." Snape said, disappearing from the room.

Harry and Daphne both dropped all their equipment and turned to face each other. The style in which the two did so, made them look like Fred and George in disguise. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again as she opened hers. Seeing that the wanted to speak, she quickly closed it again. He opened his mouth again, but no words came out. Daphne giggled lightly as she found out that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, got tongue tied around girls. Finally he managed to speak up. "Daphne, I know you might not want to, but we really need to talk about Friday night, I can tell it's not just getting to me." Harry said quickly.

'_Not just him! That means that it's not only me! He's been thinking about me too!_' Daphne thoughts screamed.

"I, um, you're right. I have been thinking about what happened. And we do need to talk. But, I think I know why it happened." Daphne said.

"Go on."Harry insisted.

"I asked Professor Snape. The fumes of this potion are bottled and sold to Wizarding Night clubs. It's like a sort of Love Potion. But, instead of Love, it's Lust, and Instead of Potion, its air born." Daphne said, pointing to the half completed potion.

"Really?" Harry asked. '_It explained so much?' _He thought.

"No, I made it up on the spot. Sorry." Daphne said, looking at her feet.

"Oh." Harry sighed, embarrassed and disappointed.

"But, I do think I have an idea." Daphne said cautiously.

"Oh, well, go on." Harry insisted again.

"I like to live dangerously_. _Every Greengrass does, it's a family trait. It's what inspired my mother and farther to become Death Eaters. By living dangerously, I don't mean like, jumping down the grand staircase just to get to Breakfast early, I mean small things. Like, pulling out a cheat sheet right in front of a Teacher during a test, or bribing the Sorting Hat to put you in the house you want or even eating peanut butter for a dare." Daphne said.

"_Peanut butter?"_ Harry asked.

"I'm not finished. And yes, Peanut Butter, I'm allergic." Daphne said. "Where was I? Living dangerously gives you the thrill to keep going, knowing that tomorrow has the same things in store. It's not a choice, it's a life style. Now, here's where things get interesting, remember keep an open mind okay? Good. I think, you like to live dangerously as well, even if you don't know it yet. Somehow, even in the very depths of your soul, you don't even know it yet, you get a thrill out of fighting Death Eaters. Because, once you're out there, there's no guarantee you're coming back. It's the whole reason Muggles play Video Games like Gran Theft Auto or Call of Duty. So they can live dangerously. Only for you, it's real. You don't know it yet, but your life is like a Video Game, and you love it."

Harry stared at her, shocked. Anger began to boil within him. "How _dare _you. How dare you! You think I get a thrill of watching my friends die in front of my eyes! You think I like the fact that every time I leave Hogwarts, there's a fifty percent chance I won't come back! You think I like it? Are you mental or something?" Harry yelled.

"No, I'm not mental! I just know your type! Tell me _Harry_, if you don't, in some small part of your body, get a thrill, then why didn't you get out of the graveyard the second you got there? Cedric was alive, the second you found out it was a port key you could have grabbed it again and gone back home! That way, Cedric would still be alive, and The Dark Lord wouldn't have returned! Why didn't you try to escape the Chamber instead of fighting the basilisk? Why did you have to play to hero and go after Sirius after Lupin attacked him?" Daphne yelled back.

"I had good reason for doing all of them things!" Harry yelled.

"Fine then, answer me this, why did you expect Draco's challenge in the duelling club? Why did you do that? If you keep insisting you like to play it easy, why did you except? Oh, hang on, there's another one. Instead of letting Professor Snape get rid of the Snake like he offered, why did you try to make it go away? Why did you go after the Philosophers stone anyway? It's not like it was any of your business." Daphne said, returning to her normal voice.

"That was, a long time ago. I've changed since then, what's your point anyway?" Harry asked.

"I was just getting to that." Daphne smiled.

"You see, open mind remember, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, here I go. A boy and a girl, separated by an entire war. I'm the daughter of one of the Dark Lords most loyal servants, and you're the one person the Dark Lord wants to kill the most in the world. And that's just outside of school. In school, you're Harry-freaking-Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Gryffindor Golden Boy, The Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In School, I'm Daphne Greengrass, The Slytherin Ice Queen, The coldest hearted witch in the whole school, a friend of Draco bleeding Malfoy, the sworn enemy of Harry Freaking Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Can you think of anything more dangerous than...well...?" Daphne trailed off.

Harry stared at her. "I'm in a relationship, with by best friend's younger sister. I have been treated like a God by their family. I have been practically adopted by them. They have given me comfort, food, a home, and for what? They are the kindest people I have ever met. But to go behind their backs would be..." Harry smirked.

"Living Dangerously?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Harry gulped.

Daphne took a step closer to Harry.

"So then, we understand each other?" She smiled.

"This may just be the Potion fumes going to my head. But, let me get this straight. You, Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Queen, are proposing to have an affair with me, Harry Potter, The-Gryffindor-Golden-Boy?" Harry asked.

'_What the hell am I thinking! Why the hell did I explain to him all that! Run! Just run now! It will save you the embarrassment! But, , no guy has ever made me feel the way he has. Never in my life have I spent all day daydreaming about somebody before. Maybe, I'm falling in love with Harry Potter. But how? I've not even had a proper conversation with him with either yelling at him or snogging his brains out.' _The Voices in her head spoke.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. Before I can clarify, you need to clarify what the answer would be if I did ask." Daphne teased.

'_She's wrong! You don't like to live dangerously! You can't cheat on Ginny! You love her with all your heart! Although... I have never made me to feel this way about a girl before. Never has there been a day in my life where I have thought about nothing but ginny. All day, I'm thinking about her, replaying our conversations in my head, thinking not just about her body, but her personality, her humour, her back-story. Do I love Daphne Greengrass or lust after her? " _He thought.

"What if I said yes to have an Affair with you, of all people?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Then this would happen." Daphne smiled seductively.

Harry instantly knew he picked the right thing to say.

The blond woman launched herself at Harry, grasping the back of his neck with one hand, leaving the other one to grope his chest. She promptly shoved her long tongue into Harry's mouth and began exploring again. Once again, it's didn't take Harry long to react. He began to kiss back, rugby tackling her tongue with his own, and taking their dance into her mouth. With both of his strong hands, he took the two checks of Daphne's rather magnificent bottom and began squeezing up till to point of bursting. Daphne let out a moan of pleasure into Harry's mouth, causing something to grow in Harry's pants, something big. Daphne stopped rubbing Harry's chest and wrapped her arm around his head, pulling her head in closer to his, if possible. With Harry being slightly taller than Daphne, he was the perfect size for this position. Daphne let out another moan into his throat and with a sudden jump, repeated her last actions and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

Acting on instinct, Harry grip of Daphne's arse tightened, as did his pants. Knowing the outcome of this position, Harry began making his way over to the table. Then Daphne got an idea. Slowly and surly, she began grinding the upper half of her body against Harry's. Harry moaned and pushed his tongue deeper into the blonde's mouth. As Daphne moved, her rather extraordinary chest pushed up against Harry's, rather viscously. Harry was eager to place her down on the table, once so, he could have a go on the very things prodding him in the chest right now.

"Please...Harry...More." Daphne pleaded, coming up for breaths.

Harry dropped her down on the table with a plonk, glad he had missed the Cauldron again, and pulled both hands out from beneath her. As any man should, would, and has the right to do, Harry took both of her Basket-balled sized breasts and began juggling them in his hands through the thin fabric of Daphne's T-shirt and bra. It had then occurred to him, maybe it was because she was expecting this, or because it was hot in the dungeon, but she had already taken her cloak off. Daphne's hands released Harry's head and she pulled her tongue away from his. Harry fearing he had done something wrong stared at her oddly. Then Daphne, grasped the bottom of Harry's T-shirt and began pulling it up over him. Harry, catching on, grabbed his T-shirt had yanked it off over his head, banishing it to the floor.

The Two resumed Kissing, if what they were doing could be called that. Daphne's Hands began rubbing themselves up and down on Harry's muscular chest, occasionally going over his still developing chest hair. He began pushing the blond's breasts together like play dough, occasionally giving them a good squeeze. Daphne loved the fact he was so fascinated with them, and the occasionally bit a pain she got from him squeezing them with his grip kept making her remember that this wasn't a dream, it was even, a bit kinky. Harry came up for breath once again.

"This is unfair." Harry said, releasing her breasts.

Harry's hands shot down to the bottom of her T-shirt had begun unbuttoning them as fast as his hands could travel. "Why should I have to stand here with no top on and you don't?" Harry asked, before diving back into the blond girl's mouth.

Daphne moaned in agreement and quickly slapped both of his hands away from her shirt, only to begin unbuttoning it herself, a lot faster than him.

"Got a lot of practice at doing that have you?" Harry asked, placing a kiss on Daphne's neck.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea how many girls I've slept with." Daphne smiled.

"I can only imagine." Harry planted another kissing on her neck again, all trailing down to her chest.

"I'm sure you do." Daphne said, ripping of her now unbuttoned T-shirt.

Harry stepped back in amazement. To call them boobs where an insult, it would be like comparing the Mona Lisa to a child's drawing of a fire truck. Lay before him where two perfectly shaped Basket ball sized breasts, both being squashed by a sliver leather bra. Harry actually had to blink; just to be sure what he was seeing was right. Wow, he really had found there perfect Woman. Apart from the whole growing up to be a murder think. Harry swallowed and got sucked back to reality.

"There are better things to do with your mouth than stare at me with it hanging open." Daphne smiled.

Harry launched himself at the girl so fast; he wouldn't be surprised if he broke the table. His tongue wrestled its way back rightfully into Daphne's mouth, and he took a breast in each hand, the warmth coming off them making his trousers feel as if they were going to rip. His thumbs began to wrestle with Daphne's erecting nibbles through her sliver leather bra. Daphne couldn't stand it anymore; her hands shot down to Harry's belt buckle and began wrestling with the straps. Harry winced in pain as she incidentally over the very think she was trying to get at. She mouthed a sorry and quickly undid her mistake. Once his belt was free, she flung it to the other side of the room, incidentally smashing a potions vial on Snape's desk. As Daphne began undoing his zipper, she quickly pushed him off her in alarm.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Daphne panicked.

"What's wrong?" Harry panicked.

"Not You!" Daphne said, reaching for her T-shirt. "Someone's coming!"

"Oh." Harry said. Quickly, Harry dived down onto the floor and grabbed his T-shirt, along with Daphne's cloaking while he was down there. He quickly threw it other to her and stuffed the T-shirt over his head. Once it was one, he saw Daphne was still trying to get her shirt on. He rushed over to her and began to help her button up her T-shirt. Incidentally, he got a bit carried away and did all of her buttons up. Daphne gasped and ripped the top of her T-shirt, sending her two tops buttons spiralling towards to dungeon floor.

"You idiot. I don't have my top buttons undone to show off. It's because I can't wear most T-shirts without choking." Daphne said, jumping down from the table and stuffing the buttons in her pocket.

"Can't blame you." Harry said, his eyes lingering on her chest a moment too long.

"Say's you, I always wondered why you whore baggy trousers." Daphne said.

Before Harry cut protest with another comeback, he was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, now Sshh! Snape's here." Daphne said.

As if on cue, the Dungeon door was swung open and in strolled Severus Snape, black cloak and all. After glancing over at Harry and Daphne, who both stood there with a huge smile of their face's, looking unusually innocents, he approached their cauldron. Harry silently cursed himself for not dropping Daphne in the cauldron, at least then it would have looked like they had done something.

"What is the meaning of this Potter? It looks like you have hardly done anything! Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, leaning over their potion.

"Sir, I didn't do anything either." Daphne pointed out.

"Well Done Mrs. Greengrass, ten points to Slytherin for not allowing Mr. Potter to take all the blame." Snape said coldly.

Snape stood up and turned to Harry.

"I've had enough of your lazy arrogance Potter! Get out of my site. The both of you." Snape commanded. The two didn't have to be told twice, they both quickly made their way out of the potions class room and out into the dungeons corridor, slamming the door behind them. After a quick check to see that they were alone, Daphne jumped into Harry's arms.

"Oh that was so close!" She expressed.

"I know! Could you have imagined if he had caught us like that again?" Harry smirked, realising Daphne.

"I know, he would have probably found some way to get us sent to Azkaban or something."Daphne smiled.

"Or worse, he would have tried to join in!" Harry said, acting as if he was about to throw up.

"Really didn't want that image in my head!" Daphne laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

Then, everything went silent and Harry released Daphne.

"So where does that leave us?" Harry asked.

"I guess we are having a Forbidden love affair. Like Romeo and Juliet." Daphne smiled.

"Yeah, expect in this version only Romeo will die in the end." Harry shrugged.

Daphne engulfed him in a hug yet again. "Don't say stuff like that." She told him.

"That reminds me. What are we going to do now? We can't exactly start acting like a couple around everybody." Harry reminded her.

"Do you even know what an Affair is Potter?" Daphne laughed.

"I know that! I mean how are we going to see each other? It's not like we can spend time together without it looking suspicious." Harry said.

"Oh yeah." Daphne sighed.

"I guess we could do it like the Muggles, just sneaking away when nobodies looking." Harry suggested.

"Oh, bit boring The-Boy-Who-Killed-The-Greatest-Dark-Wizard-In-History." Daphne sighed.

"Potter's fine. Or even Harry if we reach that point. But, yeah, it's boring, but we can see each other."

"Fine, suppose it's better than nothing, what do you suggest?" Daphne asked.

Harry released her spectacular body and looked her in the eyes. "First, I need to know that you're sure about this Daphne, and this isn't a moment of craziness. I admit that sneaking around behind our friend's backs is exciting, but I need to know that we can actually put the commitment in to actually be together, and not just try and shag each other senseless." Harry said.

Daphne smiled and leaned forward. Her lips gently brushed against Harry's. He closed his eyes and began to kiss back. This time it was different, it wasn't forceful or rough, but nice and gentle, much the way he had seen couples in Hogsmede kiss. Another thing different, is that this was almost the opposite of how him and Ginny had kissed. Kissing between the two had always been rough, but never on Harry's side. Ginny was, and always will be a Harry Potter fan girl, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Ginny's lips where hard and brutal, but Daphne's where soft and wet. This is never how Harry would have imagined his first real kiss would be. After a few more moments, the two separated.

"Wow." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, when we first got together on Friday, I had no intention of having an Affair, I just wanted you, and I still do; the excitement of the affair is just a bonus. So any suggestions?" Daphne smiled.

"I um," Harry thought, racking his brains. All he could think about is the kiss he had just shared with the Slytherin Girl, and how it made him feel. He wondered if she had felt the same, if she did, she didn't show it. Although, you don't get the nickname 'Ice Queen of Hogwarts' for nothing does you? Harry quickly snapped back to reality.

"Um, What about the Shrieking Shack? I know a secrete passageway under the Whomping Willow." Harry suggested.

"It's a bit dangerous isn't it? Plus it would take too long to get there, is there anywhere else?" Daphne asked sheepishly.

"The Forest?" He asked.

"Same problems, in fact no, it's probably worse." Daphne sighed.

"Library? He asked again.

"Defiantly not Tracy goes there to study every night, as well as your mud blood friend." Daphne shook her head.

"Greengrass, if we want to stay together you will never call Hermione that again. Okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Daphne sighed.

"In fact, what's wrong with just meeting in a Broom Cupboard every couple of hours?" Daphne asked.

"First, it's not very romantic. Second, it will look suspicious if one of us just randomly goes and hides in a Broom Cupboard with other people around. And finally, Umbridge has Flitch regularly checking the Broom Cupboards for people who have the same idea. We need somewhere, wait, I think I know just the place!" Harry smiled.

"Where is it!" Daphne smiled.

"I can't explain it to you just now, just meet me on the Seventh Floor Corridor, just before the Divination Stair case, tomorrow after lessons have finished." Harry smiled.

"If you insist." Daphne said.

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist. He slowly pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. The two stood there for what felt like hours before either of them spoke up. "You do know what will happen if we get caught don't you?" Harry asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." She said.

"Daphne, are you Human?" Harry asked out of nowhere.

Daphne's head shot up in surprise. "What makes you say that!"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, you never can tell with magic." Harry said.

Daphne relaxed her shoulders and rested her head back on Harry's shoulder.

"Good." She mumbled. Then, she caught sight of something over Harry's shoulder.

"Merlin is it that time already?" She asked, starring in disbelief at the clock hanging off the dungeon walls.

"What?" Harry asked, snipping round.

They had been in the corridor for about an Hour! It must already be way past Curfew, and with Umbridge stalking the Halls at night...

"Daphne you need to go now. I'll meet you tomorrow on the Seventh floor okay?" Harry tensed.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I've got my cloak, I've told you about that right? Of course I haven't', I tell you later okay?" Harry said, placing a single kiss on the blonde girl's forehead.

"Um, Okay, bye. I guess." Daphne said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaay! They finally got together! Well, first of all I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I had all the plans for the whole story written down on a Word document, but then my computer contracted a virus and it got wiped. My plan was to continue writing once I got it back, only now it doesn't look like I'm going to do that. <strong>

**Now, if you think that Harry's wasn't very Harry-ish this chapter, I'm Sorry, I wasn't going to tell you this until later on in the conversation, but the Potion did have some fumes in it, that did mess with their heads a bit. Oh come one! It's my first Potter fic and I needed a Story line! Cut me a break!**

**Now, I can say that next chapter, the reality of what he has actually down begins to skin in on Harry, and he will start to feel guilty. Also, once again am I writing this at 05:56 in the morning (Which is early), so sorry if it's not my best work.**

**Now, on to the good news! You have probably heard by now that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 will be showing for the first time on Thursday Night/Friday Morning at midnight on the 15****th****. Well, me and my girlfriend at going to the midnight showing! I can't wait! Anybody else out there going as well?**

**NOTE: The end of this chapter has been re-written to make Harry seem less like a pervert, and Daphne less sluty. I've also finally decided when this story is set, which I have written in. **


	4. The Room of Hidden Things

Daphne slowly awoke to the sound of her name being called. It took a brief second for her eyes to adjust to the brightness, before seeing that she was alone in her dormitory. With a groan she pulled the pearly white blanket off her semi naked body and sat up. It took a moment before the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

"Oh, the guilt." She said, burying her face in her hands.

She was dating Harry Potter. She, Daphne Greengrass, house of Slytherin, was 'going out' with Harry Potter, house of Gryffindor. She was betraying everything she had ever believed in. She was practically sleeping with the enemy! Despite them not actually making it any further than Second base. She could even remember the day her own Grandmother said, and as a direct quote 'You stay away from those Gryffindor boys, you hear?' Daphne had always been a rebel, but never on this level. She bet even those ginger twins had never done anything on this level. If what she was doing was so wrong, why did it feel _so right_?

Daphne slid on her fluffy white slippers and made her way down the end of her bed, where she began unfolding her uniform.

"Greengrass hurry up!" A familiar voice called her.

"Give me a second Draco!" Daphne shouted, throwing on her white T-shirt.

"We're going to be late! You know how mental that Sybill bitch goes if you're late for her lesson! She will probably predict your death again!" Malfoy's voice echoed through her room.

"What's wrong? Somebody scared of the Professors Crystal Balls?" Daphne mocked, buttoning up her pants.

"Very funny. Get down here now for we are leaving without you!" Malfoy shouted.

"Okay, okay, just give me a few more seconds." Daphne said, tying her Slytherin tie.

* * *

><p><em>Where is she?<em> Harry thought. Harry took another glimpse around the Divination class room, again unable to find his new Girlfriend.

Harry still couldn't make his mind up if he felt incredibly guilty about the whole affair, or if he didn't regret a thing. On one hand, he was doing the one thing he had never, not been told not to do, but had been implied to do. He had faced Slytherin Quidditch team in the game for the Hogwarts Quidditch cup, fought them in the duelling club, insulted them on a regular basis and even helped Fred and George explode their luggage on the train. However, on the other one, Harry had defeated Voldemort, knocked out a Mountain Troll, defeated Voldemort, Slain a Basilisk, fought off a hundred Demeter's at once, knocked out a Hungarian Horntail, swam to the bottom of the Black Lake, defeated Voldemort and the whole way through it he had been expected to do it as good as gold. During his life, Harry had lost almost everything, and had been expected to do so much, surly there is nothing wrong with just having a bit of fun once and a while. And so, here he was, early awaiting his Slytherin Girlfriends appearance in class.

"Harry mate, you okay?" Ron whispered to him. Harry was brought out of his trace by his ginger haired friend. It took Harry a moment to remember what Ron had just said.

"What? Oh yeah, fine. Brilliant." Harry mumbled.

"You sure? You seem a bit, well, not-Harry-ish." Ron said.

"I'm fine, just, drop it." Harry said, turning his attention back to the bushy-haired teacher.

"Witches and Wizards who are born with the rare natural gift for prophecy prediction are known as Seers. I am a perfect example of this children. Non-Seers can learn divination methods, but their success can always vary. Now, some learned wizards and witches seem to regard the practice of divination with scepticism, these people are most commonly known as 'fools'. The main ways of predicting the future are Astrology, the observement of the movements of the planets and stars, Crystal-gazing, the use of looking into a crystal ball, and Palmistry, a foolish practice if I say so myself, in which somebody can read the length of another person's life span by reading the lines on a person's palm. Others can include- Oh nice of you to join us, Mrs. Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Trelawney spoke, turning towards the door.

Harry spun around, only to see a pair of blond students stood in the Divination glass room door way. Malfoy ignored the Professor completely, and found his way over to the table at the back of the glass room, while Daphne quietly apologised and slowly followed her fellow Slytherin.

"Now, where was I, Oh yes. Others can include, Cartomancy, Dream interpretation, Tessomancy and-" The professor stopped. She froze on the spot for a few seconds, before slowly turning her back on her class. She stared down into the Crystal Ball behind her, watching the mist trapped inside glow and change shape. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and bent down, carefully examining the mist. The class fell silent, waiting for their teacher to say something. Finally she stood up and turned to her class, one student in particular. The busy haired Professor turned and stared at Harry, a shocked expression on her face. _'Don't do it, don't turn around! Please!'_ Harry thought. His hopes came crashing down as the Professor turned to the other side of the class, staring at Daphne with the same expression.

Harry turned to Daphne. _'She knows.'_ He mouthed.

Daphne quickly nodded in agreement.

"Heptomology. Most of these traits are performed by Muggles, attempting to convince other Muggles that they also have the powers of a Seer." The Professor resumed.

Harry turned back to Daphne. She smiled and winked at him. Harry blushed and attempted to bury his face behind his Crystal Ball. Daphne pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a down a quick note on it with her quill, before folding it in half and casting the disillusion charm on it. She quickly pulled out her wand and none vocally began to make the invisible parchment float over to Harry's table. The parchment flew over the class unnoticed, landing on Harry's table with a light tab.

Harry quickly cancelled the charm and opened the letter.

'_Hey Sexy, sorry I'm late.' _It read. Harry quickly pulled out his quill and scrawled down his reply, and then sent the parchment back over to his Girlfriend. Daphne quickly grabbed the note out of the air without being noticed and unfolded it.

'_You're not so bad yourself. Any idea what lesson we have next?_' It read. Daphne quickly wrote her response and sent it back.

'_I have Muggles studies (Yay!) with Ravenclaw, I'm not sure what you lot have.' _Daphne wrote_. _

'_For once I agree with you on the Muggles, I've had just about enough of them.' _Harry wrote.

'_Speaking of 'having enough', what's the deal with you and the ginger girl? Does she suspect anything?' _She wrote.

"_Nothing, but I haven't actually seen her yet, Ron thinks something's wrong, he just can't be bothered putting any thought into it. I just pray Hermione doesn't think the same.' _He wrote.

'_Good, I don't think Draco or Tracy suspect anything either.'_

'_Let's try and keep it that way.'_

The next four lessons of the day went through as boring as any other day. Harry and Daphne only had one other class together, Charms. However due to Professor Flitwicks anti-charm spell over the room, the most contact Harry and Daphne could get in is an occasion wink or even the odd kiss being blown between them. At one point in the Class, Daphne _accidently _dropped her wand on the floor and _accidently_ gave Harry an eye full of her cleavage as she bent down to pick it up. Little did she know that by doing this, it caused Harry's suspicions to rise. When the time finally came, the last lesson of the day finished, and Harry began making his way up to the Seventh Floor.

'_She has to be. It all adds up.'_ He thought, walking through the abandoned corridors. Having somebody out to kill you every day, Harry began picking up on things that most people shouldn't. The most notable things being to do with Daphne. During their last encounter in the Dungeon, Harry had made a note that Daphne's breast where at least the size of basketballs, and that she had to have her top two buttons un-done, to avoid choking. If what he remembered was right, why was only one button un-done in Divination and Charms? In fact on that point, Daphne's chest in general looked smaller than their last encounter. Harry didn't know what it was, but he was sure something was happening to Daphne. Although, maybe he was being paranoid. Is it really so hard to believe the attractive daughter of a Death-Eater, may actually be interested in him without trying to kill him? Okay, maybe was...

The time finally arrived where Harry reached the right corridor, all to do now was wait for Daphne-

"Potter!" Daphne whispered, stepping out from behind a statue.

"Greengrass." Harry smiled, walking towards her.

"It's so good to see you again." Daphne smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"You too." Harry said pulling her closer.

"Right, I've been here for five minutes now, and I haven't found a door or a secrete passageway anywhere. Where are you taking me?" She asked, stepping away from Harry.

"Watch this." Harry said, turning to a picture-less wall.

Slowly and surely, a section of the blank wall began to grow darker. The section spread out, growing bigger and bigger. It soon began to take the shape of a door, one which reminded Daphne of the entrance to the great hall. Soon rusty, old-fashioned handles and golden frame around the door appeared. To anybody who hadn't seen its sudden appearance, it would look like it had been there for years. Finally the door stopped growing and began to settle, and after a satisfying 'clunk', Harry moved forwards.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Harry said, and with a heave, flung the door open.

"This place is amazing." Daphne admired.

The Room of Requirement had been transformed from its normal Training Ground State, in to a short of relaxing, calm full place. The cold, hard, metal floor had been replaced with a soft white cushiony carpet. The Hexagon shape room's, broken glass walls, and cracked windows, had all been replaced with four freshly painted white walls, and the occasional unidentifiable potted plant. The rusty Death Eater training dummies had been replaced by one big pearly white sofa. And to top it all off, the ceiling had been replaced with one big Honeymoon style ceiling mirror.

"It's, _okay_. Sorry about it all being white, I couldn't decide between Gold and Red, or Green and Gray. And the sofa, that was meant to be a bed. Sorry." Harry smirked.

"Oh, _a bed_? Where you by any chance hoping to get something out of me tonight?" Daphne asked, raising her eye brows.

Harry gulped and remained silent.

"Or should I say_, in me_?" Daphne smiled.

"Glad we understand each other." Harry said, grabbing hold of Daphne. He forced his tongue into the blond's mouth, only to have her do the same to him. Daphne threw her arms over his shoulders and forced her body up against his. Harry responded to this by grabbing her back with one hand, and her bottom with the other. Daphne smirked and moaned into Harry's mouth, as this was always the place Harry went to first.

Before the two even knew what was happening, Harry was down on the Sofa with Daphne grinding on top of him. Harry's shirt lay screwed up on the floor beside the sofa, beside Daphne's, which as of yet, hadn't been reunited with her Sliver Bra. Daphne had both of her soft, cold hands on Harry's abs, while Harry's, where once again, exploring the wide proximity of Daphne's bottom. With Daphne's two barely covered up breasts rubbing against his chest as they kissed, he couldn't help but notice they where defiantly smaller than last time. He ignored this thought, but promised to ask her about it later, and continued dancing his own with her tongue. Daphne gasped as she pulled away from Harry, so she was sitting on top of him. As she pulled away, a long bridge of saliva trailed across from Harry's mouth to her own.

Daphne whipped away the Salvia trail and spoke up. "How long do you reckon it will take this time?" She asked, rubbing her hands along Harry's muscles.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still feeling the Slytherin Girls bottom.

"Until we get interrupted, can't be long now, can it?" Daphne said, looking at the window sized clock.

"Nobody can get us in here. The door won't appear while somebody's already in the room." Harry reassured.

"Oh, well in that case." Daphne threw herself back down onto Harry, plunging her tongue back into his mouth. Harry began to kiss back, as Daphne's hands began slivering their way down his chest, towards his pants. Harry's hands started to creep their way slowly up her back, towards her bra strap. Daphne moaned into Harry's mouth again threw his belt across the room, it landing without a sound on the carpet. Harry took the two straps of Daphne's bra, and with a tug, snapped them in half. Daphne slid one hand down Harry's pants, only to release another moan at what she had found. Harry, copying her idea, slid one hand down the back of the Slytherin's pants. Soon though, Daphne's prediction came true.

"Harry?" A nervous voice spoke.

Acting on instinct, the two separated. Harry's hand shot out of Daphne's pants and into his fallen cloak. Harry quickly pulled out his wand, and casted the Disillusion Charm over his Girlfriend. With a sudden release of pressure, his now invisible partner clipped off him. Harry dropped his wand and sat up, ready to greet the intruder. He could make out the shape of a Gryffindor boy stood on the other side of the room, admiring one of the few large potted plants. Harry could only thank Merlin he had clearly not noticed them.

"Neville, over here!" Harry shouted.

Neville span round, "I thought I'd find you in here, the door was left open so I just came in. I, um, not, not interrupting anything I am?" He asked, noticing Harry was topless.

"Oh no, nothing. Just relaxing. You should try it sometime." Harry said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh thanks, I might do sometime. Anyway, um, I think Ginny was looking for you; she wanted me to tell you to go find her. She'll be waiting in the common room." Neville said.

"Thanks Neville. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm fine thanks, just got back from the Herbology Classroom. Professor Sprout has been helping grow my own Devil's snare. She reckons it would come in handy now that You-Know-Who's back." Neville said.

"Oh, she has a good point, it probably will. Listen Neville, since Ginny's looking for me I'm going to go now, so I'm going to need you to leave so I can close the room." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, no problem. I'll go wait outside." Neville said.

"Um, actually I think it's better if you just went down to the common room. I still need to get changed." Harry said, gesturing to his muscles.

"Oh yeah, see you later Harry." Neville said, leaving the room.

The second the door had actually closed, Daphne cancelled the charm and reappeared. While Harry had kept Neville busy, Daphne had redressed herself, and was now doing up her Green and White tie. She pushed her blond hair off her face and stared down at Harry.

"_Potter_ you _idiot_!" Daphne snapped.

"What! You left the door open!" Harry protested, sitting up.

"Not that. This." Daphne said, pointing to a small red mark on her neck. Harry stood up and got a better look. There was no disguising what that was. Harry sighed and sat back down, stuffing his T-shirt over his head. Once his T-shirt was on, he turned back to Daphne.

"I did that?" Harry asked.

"Obviously." Daphne tutted.

"Isn't there a spell you can use to get rid of it?" Harry asked, throwing on his cloak.

"No, you can only us potions to get rid of _them_. And I'm certainly not going to Snape for help." Daphne said, scratching her red mark.

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Harry suggested, standing up.

"I'd prefer Snape; I'll just keep it, as a reminder. Only thing is, Pansy is already suspicious that I'm seeing somebody. And this won't help." Daphne chuckled.

"Right well, same place tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"See you then, _Boyfriend_." Daphne said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked as Harry entered the Gryffindor Common room.<p>

Ginny was sat down on armchair in front of the fire, with Crookshanks asleep at her feet. The Common was reasonably empty, only Ginny; Harry and Neville remained. Neville, who had apparently been stopped on his way up to the Boys dormitory, was sat on the armchair opposite Ginny.

"What? Oh, nothing." Harry said.

"Yes there is, I can tell." Ginny insisted.

"Really? How? What exactly is wrong with me Ginny?" Harry asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well first you spend days at a time trying to avoid me, your girlfriend, and Ron and Hermione, your two best friends. Then Neville finds you practically naked in the Room of Requirement 'relaxing'." Ginny snapped, pointing at Neville.

"Ginny I'm just stressed okay? First You-Know-Who returns, then I get expelled from Hogwarts and now I'm being called a murder and a liar by the entire Wizarding World." Harry snapped back.

Ginny stood, causing Crookshanks to flee across the room.

"Then you talk to us about it! You don't start avoiding us every time we try to go near you!" Ginny snapped back.

"I'm just going to go now, if that's okay?" Neville asked sheepishly, opening the door to the boys dorm.

"Good night Neville! I didn't know that I had to check if it's okay with you before I do something. You're my Girlfriend, not my Mother!" Harry snapped back.

"Do you remember the day we first got together? I kissed you as the train began to pull away. We got a separate carriage and I told you that I had loved you since the moment you saved me from the Basilisk. Where's that Harry gone? The Harry that would do anything for me? The Harry that would hold me and tell me it's okay? Where's he gone!" Ginny snapped.

"He's dead! I can't hold you and tell you it's all okay, because it's not! The greatest Dark Lord in history is out there right now planning out how to kill me! You can't get angry at me, just because I can't spend all the time I should do with you! I'm being hunted down!" Harry yelled.

"No your not! Hagrid said it himself! There's no where safer than Hogwarts! He's never going to get in here! Sometimes I even think your just making this up to stay away from me..." Ginny went quite on the last half of that sentence.

"What?" Harry asked calmly.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Harry screamed.

"I SAID I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ginny screamed.

"JUST SHUT UP!" A new voice entered the room.

Ginny and Harry turned to see Ron stood in his pyjamas in front of the Boy's dormitory door.

"I. Am. Trying. To. Sleep. If you two don't stop arguing I'm going to bring Umbridge up here myself. Now. If. You. Excuse. Me. I. Am. Going. To. Bed." Ron said angrily, turning around.

"I'll join you." Harry said, pushing past Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: The end of the last Chapter has been rewritten to make Harry seem less perverted and Daphne less sluty. If this is a new Chapter to you, please go back and read the end of the pervious on.<strong>

**Hello. I'll start off with, who has been to see Harry Potter Film 8 yet? I went to the night showing, and its pure epic, best film in the series. **

**Anyway, now a bit about Daphne. In most stories, Daphne doesn't portray a Slytherin very well. She's always like, the one good Slytherin. Well, I thought in this Story I would make her a proper, stereotyped Slytherin. I've also accidently made Harry and Ginny start dating a year early. When I first planned out this story, it would be set in the Sixth year, but then I was thick and put Snape as the Potions teacher. So, I just threw in a quick back story between Harry and Ginny.**

**Now, I want to remind you all, that Daphne is a Slytherin, and her loyalties remain in her family. This won't be any ordinary Harry/Daphne story. **

**Could you imagine fighting a war, when your Girlfriend is on the other side?**


End file.
